


Sweetheart

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: Ahn Jaehyun One Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Blood (Korea TV), 별에서 온 그대 | My Love From the Star
Genre: Brattiness, Collars, Dom/sub, Drabble, Implied Master/pet Relationship, Implied Punishment, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Swearing, M/M, Sassy, Short One Shot, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun doesn't take kindly to being teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

Elijah and his boyfriend, Jaehyun, were cuddling in bed. Elijah was laying across Jaehyun's chest, his head resting right over the elder's heart. Jaehyun's hand was running up and down Elijah's back, occasionally dipping under the other's shirt. Both were clad in pajamas, though Elijah was wearing one other mere thing. That thing was a collar. It was simple, black, and made of pleather, with an O ring in the center and sturdy closure in the back. 

He wore it because it was fairly representative of their relationship and who he was. That and he just enjoyed wearing collars. 

After a few moments of that same silence and routine, Elijah shifted on his boyfriend's chest. He moved his knees, pressing them to the bed on either side of Jaehyun's hips and pressing his arms to the bed on either side of Jaehyun's shoulders. He arched his back, stretching, and pushed his bottom higher up in the air briefly. He looked almost feline as he did this. And after that it was contrasting, as he then snuggled back into Jaehyun's chest rather cutely. However, Jaehyun was much more distracted by that show. He eyed the other carefully, moving his arms until they rested behind his head, murmuring, "You really shouldn't do that, Eli."

"Why not?" Said male asked innocently, glancing up at the elder through thick eyelashes, "What's wrong with it?"

"Don't you know what you do to me?" Jaehyun wondered, trailing a finger down the contour of Elijah's neck.

"What?" Elijah asked breathily, leaning into the touch.

"This." Jaehyun began, looping his finger through the O ring of Elijah's collar, though he didn't verbally finish his sentence, but by the way he tugged the pleather accessory, causing Elijah to jerk closer, he knew.

"Kinky bastard." Elijah muttered teasingly, a cute smile curling onto his lips and he wiggled his bottom slightly. Jaehyun gave it a small slap.

"It's cute how you think you can talk to me like that." Jaehyun replied, but his tone was equally as teasing as Elijah's was. Then Jaehyun had the other below him, thinking something over briefly before continuing slightly childishly, "And  _you_  started that."

"Did not! You can't  _make_  someone kinky... you can just help them  _realize_  it." Elijah protested, getting cut off by a kiss before he could continue.

"Such a bad boy." Jaehyun muttered, pinning Elijah's wrists up above his head.

"And what are you going to do about that,  _Master_?" Elijah questioned, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Are you just asking to be punished?" Jaehyun questioned, pressing his lips to Elijah's neck only barely.

"Maybe I am." Elijah replied sassily, not even shying away when Jaehyun's dead serious eyes met his own. Yet a smirk twitched at the elder's lips.

"Well then, why don't you bend over my knees,  _sweetheart_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a repost. I used to have a story that was a bunch of Ahn Jaehyun one shots, but I decided to post them separately and make them a series instead.


End file.
